Love Lasts Forever
by RinkuTheLinku
Summary: Dark Link visits Link's grave and has a flashback of how the Hero of Time was killed. WARNINGS: Character death.


Rain fell from the grey sky, falling to the ground and shattering like glass. The streets were silent… So silent you could here a lone pin drop. Nobody was out and about, all except one young man no older than sixteen walked in the empty town. He had jet black hair with a matching tunic with a grey undershirt and tights, along with brown handmade boots. His eyes were a pulsating red, and his skin was the same color as his tunic. Walking ever so slowly, he walked into a graveyard, then took out a bouquet of roses and made his way over to a headstone.

"...Link," He said softly, tears dripping down his face, "I-I brought you.. Some roses…" He shakily laid down the roses in front of the grave, his hands shaking as he did. "...I hope you l-like them…" Trying his best not to cry, he covered his face with his wet hands, trying to jerk back the feeling of bitter tears trying to pour from his eyes, but failed. "W-Why did you h-h-have to go..?!" He screamed behind his tears, choking on his broken heart. "Why did it h-have to end…."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~1 year ago~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Link hurriedly rode Epona through Hyrule Field, which was now ablaze. Thick, black smoke ravaged through the air, swallowing every blade of grass in its path. The sky was a blood red, the clouds a midnight black. The fire grew more and more intense and was now starting to spread faster._

_ "C'mon, Epona! Faster!" Link shouted. He looked back, his eyes widening with fear. "The fire…. Epona! Faster, please!" He whipped Epona harder, making her pick up the pace. Epona galloped as fast as she could down the field, but the fire was still catching up. Link watched the fire closely, observing where it might go and how fast it was spreading. "G-Goddesses! The whole field was engulfed in the now hellish looking land. He could not believe his eyes… "H...Hy...Hyrule…." Tears formed in his eyes and fell from his eyes like a cold rain. He heard a scream that sounded like a lady. He looked to his left to see Lon Lon Ranch caught in the smokes grasp. _

"_LINK!" Malon screeched in horror. "Link! Please help!" She pleaded, gagging on the toxic fumes._

"_MALON!" Link gasped as he fell right off Epona, landing on his back. He quickly sat up and started to run to the farm, but he was too late.._

"_LIIIIIINK!" She screamed in pain as the fire marched its way right into the ranch, smoke getting thicker and thicker until the farm vanished._

_He could not believe his eyes.. His friend.. Was gone.. He cussed under his breath, blaming himself for the death of Malon. But he had to keep running. Link started to dash the other way, this time not looking back. He ran… And ran.. And ran.. Until he tripped on his own feet and twisted his ankle. "...!" Link closed his eyes, everything going silent._

_Dark watched everything on top of Hyrule Castle. Not even he could stand to see Hyrule in such a catastrophe. "Link.. Please be ok…" He prayed to the goddesses that his boyfriend was ok. He loved him too much to risk losing him. As he watched the unearthly sight, he could see something laying on the ground… Something that looked like… "L...LINK! GET OUT OF THERE!" Dark dove off the castle , landed on his feet, then rushed to his lover at the speed of light. "LINK! I'M COMING!" Picking the hero up, Dark used his remaining magic to teleport out of the now destroyed field._

_Dark immediately took refuge in the Water Temple as it was the only safe place to go. After taking refuge, Dark gently laid Link down and searched through his items for a red potion, but with no luck. "Link…?! Can you hear me?!"_

_He only let out a soft moan, then looked at him. His body was covered in burns, his face was bruised, and his nose was bleeding._

_Dark sniffled. He knew Link would not last long, and since he couldn't get a hold on any potions, he knew it would be fairly soon.. "Link… I'm so sorry.. It's all my fault.. I shouldn't have let you go by yourself…"_

"_I..It… not… fault…" A lone tear fell from his face, making the centimeter deep water ripple._

_Dark looked away, not being able to look at his dear love when he's in so much pain and agony.. "... It'll be ok…" _

"_I… always… love you…." He took a deep breath and his eyes slowly closed._

"_...Link…?" Dark turned around and screamed. "Link! __**PLEASE**__ wake up! __**PLEASE!**__" He broke into loud sobs. "__**LINK YOU CANNOT LEAVE!**__" He held Link's body close, crying into his chest. "__**Pl-please w-w-wake uuuppp….**__" He sobbed his heart out, not stopping to even take a breath, well… Until he felt something lightly touch his shoulder, along with a soft voice._

"_**Dark….**__"_

_He turned around to see an angel, Link's to be exact. "L-Link…?"_

_He smiled softly. __**"Everything will be ok… I know it.." **__He leaned over to Dark's face and gave him one more passionate kiss. __**"I will always love you.. Don't forget that."**_

_Dark nodded. _

"_**Heh…"**__ He turned around and started to walk into a bright light. He turned his head to Dark and smiled. __**"We will meet again, my love." **__He walked into the light, now going to heaven…_

"I'll always remember…" He whispered, sobbing into his hands.

Link watched him the whole time. He got down to his knees and held Dark close.

"**Love lasts forever…"**


End file.
